I Could Love You like That
by xxRazorbladesandLolliepopsxx
Summary: A song fic about Ginny and Draco! My first Harry Potter fic., so please tell me what you think!


Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter in any way!

they read you Cinderella  
you hoped it would come true  
and one day a prince charming would come rescue you  
you like romantic movies  
and you never will forget  
the way it felt when Romeo kissed Juliet  
and all this time that you've been waiting  
you don't have to wait no more

Draco lay with Ginny wrapped in his arms. Looking down, Draco couldn't help but smile at the way her hair was sprawled out over his chest. Yawning, he reached and turned out the light. As he lay with his eyes closed, Draco couldn't help but remember how long it took them both to get to this point. The Point where Ginny and Draco finally said the hell with the thoughts of people at school. The point where they both said I love you. So as he closed his eyes, he had dreams of the year it all happened.

I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
be all that you need  
show you you're everything that's precious to me  
if you give me a chance, I can love you like that

(Clips from Draco's Dream)

Draco watched as Harry tried to kiss Ginny for the thousandth time. He saw the way she just moved away, and make up so excuse about having to do homework. It was always the same, the way she left. She would be walking near the doors, and Draco would give her that longing look, and for a moment their eyes would met, and he would see the same look in her beautiful eyes. To bad that it could never be, though.

I never make a promise  
I don't intend to keep  
so when I say forever  
forever's what I mean  
well I am no Casanova  
but I swear this much is true,  
I'll be holding nothing back  
when it comes to you  
you dream of love that's everlasting  
well baby open up your eyes...

Draco sat in the Astronomy Tower, thinking about her again. He thought about the fight her and Harry had had, and he heard about them finally braking up. Draco of course had said a rude remark about her being to poor for love, and his heart almost broke when she ran off crying. How Draco wished he could be the next lucky one to calm all her tears. To bad that it could never be, though.

I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
be all that you need  
show you you're everything that's precious to me  
if you give me a chance, I can love you like that

Ginny had finally said the words that Draco had been trying to escape. They had gotten in a huge fight in potions class, and he turned to walk away, but not before he had asked her why she cared so much. Before he could get away though, Ginny blurted out four words that made everyone in the class gasp, and made him freeze. He turned to see tears in her eyes before she ran away. Draco wished to chase her down, but he knew what people would say about her. To bad it could never be, though.

If you want tenderness  
I've got tenderness  
and I see through to the heart of you  
if you want a man  
who will understand  
you don't have to look very far

She was sitting in the Astronomy Tower the night of the fight when Draco made his way up there to think. Draco thought about running away, but she had already seen him. Knowing he just couldn't leave, he made his way to where Ginny sat. He could see the tears that had been running down her cheek, and reached up a hand to whip them away. He was a little surprised when she let him.  
"Draco, you don't have to be nice to me just because I made an idiot out of myself during class." Draco watched as Ginny stood up and pushed his hand away, as she made her way to the door. She turned to leave, but Draco's hand shoot out and stopped her.

"Ginny, when you said "because I love you", I felt if my world had turned into some kind of dream, because,"Draco moved a little closer to her, and wrapped he up in his arms, "I love you, too." Ginny smiled as she reached up to kiss him on the lips. Draco held he close as he kissed her over and over again. He knew it would be hard, but he also knew him and Ginny could finally be.

I can love you, girl I can (I can love you love you)  
oh baby oh...  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
be all that you need  
show you you're everything that's precious to me

(End of Draco's dream clips)

They say that fairy tales don't come true for people, because no one ever tries anymore. Well people were wrong because Ginny and Draco proved that love conquers all. Oh, one more thing before I end this tale. You might want to check up on Ginny and Draco in about nine months. (Wink)


End file.
